Rio Origins: Skyler
by BluePhoenixLord
Summary: She had the idea... Skyler the Elf Owl! " You ever wondered the origins of some characters before Fight against the elements? Well, he're you go! This is the story about Skyler Before the fight. Enjoy!"
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO THERE FELLOW DEATHLESS AND PHOENIXS! IT' S ME, THE BLUE PHOENIX LORD! I came to tell you about this new fanfic. It's about the origins of Skyler the Elf Owl, Duke and ME. Skyler had this idea, and Alex let me do this. So anyway, enjoy and Deathless shall continue in a bit.**

**WELCOME TO: **

**RIO ORIGINS: Skyler.**

Chapter one: The capture.

Skyler's POV:

Have you ever thought about what's out there? In the wild? I thought about it a long time ago. Before she was caught. My big sis. I saw her fell of our cactus. Yes, cactus. I'm an Elf Owl. Name's Skyler. Call me Sky.

What happened to my sister was unacceptable. She tried to fly, but she fell. I was too young to know her name, but then, I saw another owl grab her. Then, before I knew it, I said my first words: "SISTER!" Yep. My first words were 'sister'. But even thought I was young, I was able to jump off the cactus and land on the sand. That broke the fall. But going after my sister was suicide. But I just ran after her. I couldn't even fly… What was I thinking?!

But I knew that someday I would see her again. But it was not going to be today.

Time passed, and mom and dad didn't looked for me. I got scared. Probably they got them too, and my other sisters as well… I didn't wanted to know, but I needed to now. But not now. I needed to find my big sis…

(Writer's POV)

The poor little owl…

Skyler: "EHEM!"

Upps, sorry. The poor Elf owl had no idea how much time it would pass until she could find her big sister. Sadly, it would be years. She slept alone and ran from animals: Wolves, coyotes, eagles, hawks, snakes, etc… But she managed to protect herself… By running.

She went solo for a while. She avoided any kind of bird on her way, especially predators. But her journey was just the beginning…

(3 years later)

She still continued to walk. And she got smuggled on the way, but managed to escape. Sadly, she went by ship, so she couldn't go anywhere. Tired, but determined, Skyler continued moving on until she founded a giant city.

"Rio? Hmmm… Never heard of it. But at least I can get some rest here." She said. She walked towards it, but saw some humans on the way. She tried to hide. Sadly, she was in an open area, and she was founded pretty easily.

"Well, well, well. Look Marcus, an Elf owl." One man said.

"Wait, and Elf owl? Doesn't the doctor near the city loves that species?" The other man asked.

"Yep. And he'll pay a good fortune for it." The other man said with a devilish smile.

Skyler grew scared and tried to run. But the man grabbed her before she could hide.

"LET ME GO!" Skyler screamed. Sadly, the man just didn't understood her. And Skyler noticed one thing: He had metal gloves on, so her bites would hurt her more than him.

"Hehe? Can't fly, pretty bird? Oh, don't worry. The doctor shall take care of you. Probably… That guy is crazy!" The man said. Skyler got scared. First, she couldn't find her sister, now she got captured by something worse: HUMANS!

They threw her into a cage, and carried her to a carriage with other birds. She got knocked out by the hit. Luckily, the trip would be shorter for her. Sadly, she would wake up with a HUGE headache.

(5 hours later)

"Huh…. Where…. Am I?" Skyler asked softly as she woke up.

She was in some sort of dark laboratory, and there was a glimpse of light. In it, she saw a man doing something on a desk. She tried to stand up, but made some noise. And the man turned to her.

"Oh? You're awake?" He asked her. He then approached her, but she just backed up, but hitted the other part of her cage. The man just got closer, and she got a good view of him: Brown hair, glasses, white tunic, black plants, and some crazy hair!

"Hello there, little Elf Owl." He said. He putted his finger in the cage, to touch Skyler. But she bit him.

"Ouch! You're a strong one indeed." He said.

"Crazy creep… LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME GO!" She screamed.

"Sorry little one. But this is for your own good." He said. Skyler was shocked at first: A human understood her! But she still had doubts…

"You… You understood me?" She asked him. The man smiled.

"Of course! I'm crazy after all!" He said and laughed. That made Skyler a bit worried. But she was impressed.

"Ok. Weird… But why? Why did you bring me here?" Skyler asked.

"Oh, nothing special. But one thing for sure: I LOVE YOUR SPECIES! So fluffy, so cute, so… Perfect." The man said as he took a good look on her. That made Skyler even MORE nervous.

"Ok… WAIT! WE AREN'T COMPATIBLE YOU JERK!" Skyler screamed in rage.

"What?! I don't mean by that!" The man said. "What I mean is: experimenting!"

Skyler was confused. "Experimenting?" She asked him.

"Yes! Fun, isn't it?" He smiled. "But the most IMPORTANT reason I brought you here is: To make you better, stronger, faster, smarter… And a little bit taller." The man said.

"HEY!" Skyler cried.

"Sorry. But listen… Name please?" He asked her.

"Skyler. But call me Sky." She answered.

"Ok, Skyler. Nice name. But seriously. This world has secrets that we haven't discovered yet. And it's changing. Sadly, not for the good. This world… Is a dangerous place: Owls who fight against bats and other owls… WITH ARMOR! And creatures and robots… And some dumb stories about immortals birds… HAH! Crazy right? Immortals birds… What's next? Shadowy snakes? A Snow Owl with an Army? Against another army of birds and robots? HAHAHA! And what's next? A bird god and some other bird who has another himself?! HAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

"Ermmm… Yeah…" Skyler said. This guy… Is weird.

"But listen. I need you to trust me. I will make you even better than what you are now." He said as he stretched his hand, so she can walk on it. She didn't knew him, but it was true. Things are going to change to the worst, so she had no choice. She jumped on his hand.

"Excellent! Now, the experimentations shall be… Quite painful, but worth it!" He said. Skyler gulped. "Oh, and call me Alfonso." He said with a smile.

(4 hours of pain and suffering later)

"DONE!" Alfonso said. "How do you feel?" He asked Skyler.

"LIKE TOTAL BULLSH (Beep)!" She said.

"Whoa, calm down. I now the tests were… Painful. But look at you! You're… The same… But with POWERS!" He screamed. Skyler looked at herself and tested them:

She had electric powers.

She could turn invisible.

She could use a force field (take that, Incredibles! A bird over powers you!)

And she could breathe blue plasma balls (like toothless! But smaller ones…)

"AWSOME!" She said.

"Not that much." Alfonso said. Skyler looked a little worried. "I got some sample of your blood, and what I see in this microscope is not nice." He said. Skyler walked towards him. He lifted her up.

"Can't fly, huh? Don't worry. But you should worry about this." He said, as he gave her the microscope. What she saw was WEIRD: Her blood cells were GONE and she only saw some black and red circles floating on her blood.

"What… What is that?" She asked pretty worried.

"I've never seen this since… The attack…" He said, as he had a vision on a lab, were there was blood everywhere, and a creature killed more of his friends.

"Alfonso! ALFONSO! WHAT IS THIS?!" Skyler screamed. Alfonso snapped out of the vision.

"AH! Yes! This is…. Outrage's curse…" He said.

"Outrage's curse?" She asked in huge confusion.

"You see: A long time ago, we founded a boy who had some serious anger problems, and his strength increased significantly when in rage. We studied him, but one experimentation went wrong, and he got really mad… REALLY MAD! He then turned black and red, his body began to change… And before we knew it…. He killed everyone… Except me… I treated him nicely. But the others didn't…" Alfonso stopped for a while. Skyler was in shock. What she had was a true CURSE!

"After that…" He continued. "He took out 2 orbs out of his body, then launched them into the air, and said: 'From my blood, 2 shall get my gift!' Then the orbs went flying towards nowhere. Looks like one of the chose you, Skyler." He said.

"But…" She tried to say, but she then heard a noise. She turned around, and Alfonso screamed: "NO! THEY'RE HERE!" He then grabbed a baseball bat.

"SKYLER RUN!" He said.

"But…"

"RUN!" He said, but 3 birds came from the door and attacked Alfonso. He hitted 2, but the other one stabbed him with a sword. He fell down. Then the bird looked at Skyler. She tried to use her powers… BUT HOW?! The bird grabbed her. He took a good look at her, and smiled.

"Well… Looks like we're lucky…" He said.

"Bah! A girl? Seriously?! You think of a girl in this time?" One of the birds said. It was a female.

"Don't worry. Jonas and I shall enjoy… Probably you too." He said with a seductive smile, in which the other bird smiled as well, so as the female.

"NO! LET ME GO!" Skyler screamed.

"Not today… Or ever. You are my little trophy… And you shall like what we do to you." He said with a smile, as he rubbed her tummy.

"(OH NO! NOT THERE!)" She thought. She was getting angry. But she then saw Alfonso's body, her anger was pumping.

"Don't worry, little one. You'll be an excellent mother of a few eggs. Or more." The other bird said and laughed.

"And that poor human? Don't worry about him. He was pathetic… Like you!" The female said. That was the limit.

"STOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!" She screamed, as her eyes turned red, some red circles began to appear in her body (/art/Overcontrolled-Pikachu-38615393) and her wings turned red with darkness (/art/New-Life-Full-cursed-Donatello-496308465). She then forced fielded the bird who was grabbing her, and shocked the female. And she launched heavy attacks at the other one. She slashed him on the stomach, on the wings and finally, she cut his head off.

"NO WAY! SHE KILLED…" The female screamed.

"Crud… Could this be the curse?" The other one said. Skyler looked at the female, bringing fear to her body.

"DIE!" Skyler screamed, as she launched an electro ball at her, but she dodged it. Skyler then turned invisible. The female looked for her, only to feel sharp pain on her stomach and see Skyler's wing trespassing it. She then fell down.

"NO! THIS IS… REINFORCEMENTS!" The bird screamed. Then, out of the crack on the wall, more birds appeared. Skyler the shocked them all, but only a few survived. They attacked her, and she was exhausted. They all attacked more than once, and they finally defeated her. She was breathing hardly.

"Boss? What do we do?" One of the birds asked. The bird looked at her. He still smiled.

"Let me have some fun… Then I'll kill her." He said. Skyler fainted. It was all over….

"So… You and I will have much fun." He said.

"Not today, you won't." One voice said. The survivors turned around and saw 2 figures on the light.

"Who are you…. NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" The male said. "KILL THEM!" He ordered. The birds charged at them, only to get the biggest surprise of their life….

**AND THAT'S IT! 1****ST**** CHAPTER! THANK YOU SKYLER FOR THE IDEA! DEATHLESS SHALL CONTINUE SOONER OR LATER! BUT RIGHT NOW… I´M MAKING ORIGINS OF THIS FELLOW ARMY! YEAH! LATER FOLKS! 2015 WORDS! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Let´s make this short and precisely. ENJOY!**

Chapter 2: The rescue and training.

Inmidietly, when the boss ordered the attack, every single bird flew and attacked the 2 mysterious figures. But one of the figures pointed at the birds, as the other nodded and charged at them. He then, with his wing, charged a blue energy ball and launched it at the hoard of enemies. The energy ball exploded when it got close to one of the birds.

The explosion was massive. The only remaining survivors (8 in total) were pretty beaten up, and had no choice but to retreat.

"DAMN YOU, BLUE PHOENIX! YOU ALWAYS INTERFERE IN MY BUSINESS! AND YOU! YOU… CRAZY… ACK! WE SHALL MEET AGAIN, BLUE PHOENIX! AND CURSE YOU, DUKE!" The boss screamed. He looked at Skyler. He wanted her. BADLY. But the Blue Phoenix gave him a 'death glare' and that made him feel fear. He inmidietly flew off with the remaining survivors. The 2 birds looked at each other…

"Soooooo…. We meet again with this idiot, don't we, Fenn (Not from the Blue Phoenix Fanfic)?" The bird who launched the blue energy ball said to the Blue Phoenix. He just smiled.

"Somehow, he knew about the lab… Look for survivors, Duke. Don't hesitate to kill them. These guys… Are huge tricksters. One time, a bird scavenged a dead body, only to find an active bomb. It wasn't pretty, believe me." Fenn said. He then turned to Alfonso's body, and walked towards it.

He was alive, but sadly, not for long. He breathed harshly, and saw Fenn. He smiled.

"You came…" He barely said. Fenn smiled.

"What did you do now, Alfonso?" Fenn said, as he prepared his White Flame, which can heal ANY wound. But Alfonso stopped him.

"Her…" He said, as he moved his hand and body (Ouch!) over Skyler. "My finest creation… A weapon that can save more of her kind…" He said. Fenn looked at her closely.

"An Elf Owl? Alfonso, I know you like these a lot, but…" Fenn said, but stopped. He felt great power inside her, but the felt something else.

"Outrage's curse? Alfonso… You are a genius. I'll give you this one." Fenn said. Alfonso smiled.

"Please, Blue Phoenix… Take care of her… I cannot protect her… For what's coming…. My time has come…." Alfonso said, as he close his eyes, but never opened them again. Fenn sighed, and with white flames, he made a white cross on his body, which is the most honorable way to respect the death, in the Phoenix's ways.

"Rest in peace, my friend." Fenn said. He then turned to Duke. "Duke, carry her back home. She may be a huge help for us. And looks like she mustn't be here in Rio." Fenn said.

"Copy that boss." Duke said, as he carry Skyler and flew off. "Soooooo, lost too, eh? Happy to hear that I'm not the only one… Don't worry, Elf Owl. You're safe with us." Duke said with a smile, but he then forgot something…

"OH CRUD! I FORGOT TO TELL FENN ABOUT 'HIM'!" Duke screamed. He went flying quickly to find Fenn. He knew that he needed to get Skyler to their home, but he needed to tell him FAST.

He saw Fenn talking with someone. He somehow knew who he was…

"You know how Duke is. He exaggerates on EVERYTHING! I'M NOT LIKE HIM!" The voice said.

"Well… You are him, SuperDuke1000. But he is… Well… A bird…" Fenn responded. Duke couldn't believe it…

"Yeah, but he is DUMBER THAN ME! I, on the other part, am smarter, faster, stronger, BETTER! He has to admit it." SuperDuke1000 said.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Duke screamed. SuperDuke1000 looked at him in surprise.

"OH SHOOT! BYE, SUCKER!" He said as he ran off, nowhere to be seen.

"MAN, I HATE HIM! Fenn, never talk to him again… He's an idiot." Duke said. Fenn smiled.

"Promise… What the heck are you doing here, anyway? You should be home." Fenn said.

"Don't call it home, Fenn! You're not my dad! Call it BASE!" Duke said. Fenn sighed.

"Get back to BASE. NOW." Fenn said. Duke smiled and flew back to BASE.

Fenn sighed again. Duke was right, he wasn't his father, but he was his APPRENTICE. Almost like a son, but they aren't likely the same…

But he had no time to think about that. He inmidietly flew off and opened a portal, entered it and the portal closed. But he knew he was being watched.

(Skyler's POV)

"_Where am I?" Skyler asked herself. She looked around. There was literally nothing, but darkness. But then, a figure appeared behind her._

"_Hello there, little one." The voice said. She recognized the voice. The bird who tried to rape her!_

"_YOU!" She screamed. She tried to launch an attack, but nothing happened. The bird chuckled. He then moved behind Skyler, grabbing her. _

"_My, you're more beautiful in this position, and so soft…" He said with a smile. Skyler was pretty mad, but somehow her powers were gone!_

"_LET ME GO!" She screamed. The bird just rubbed her belly. And then, ANOTHER FIGURE appeared, and grabbed Skyler by the legs._

"_NO! LET ME GO!" She screamed, but things got worse. She was SURROUNDED by thousands of birds. They all laughed, and they got closer to her. She knew what they wanted._

"_Let's have a little fun, shall we?" He said with a seductive smile. _

"_NOOOOOO!" She screamed. But just then, the figures began to fade after a huge light hitted them. And the darkness turned into light…_

"(Gasp!) WHAT… WERE… WERE AM I?!" Skyler screamed. She was in pure white world, filled with nothing.

"What the… What the heck is this place?" She asked herself.

"This is our base." Duke said from behind. Skyler turned around and saw a Military macaw with a camo-T shirt and brown jacket, a half-blood cap and biker gloves. "It's pretty big… But it need furniture, and water… Man, I'm thirsty…" Duke said as he grabbed a bottle of juice and drank it.

"Who are you? And why do you have biker gloves? You're bird." Skyler asked and said.

"Yeah, they tell me a lot about this. But name's Duke, by the way. And the bird right behind me is The Blue Phoenix Lord. Or just call him Fenn." Duke said.

"Who?" Skyler asked.

"I think he meant by me." A voice said behind Skyler. She turned around and saw a Blue Bird, with pure white eyes with no pupils, white marks that glow, a white and blue hoodie and cape. But then, some pupils appeared on his eyes. He had white eyes last time, but now he had GREEN eyes.

"Hello there. My name is Fenn. Thanks Duke for the introduction. And if you ask: why did your eyes were pure white and now you have green pupils? Well, I like it this way. I got used to both eyes, but green eyes are the best!" Fenn said.

"Ummm…. You're the guys who… saved me?" Skyler asked. "_Weirdos." _She thought.

"HEY!" Fenn said. Skyler then saw him in shock.

"WAIT… YOU READED MY MIND?!" She asked.

"….. I'm THE Blue Phoenix Lord." Fenn said.

"Yeah, but… Oh forget about it… HEY! WHERE'S ALFONSO?! IS HE OK?!" Skyler asked scared. Fenn and Duke looked at each other. Duke sighed.

"Sorry, but Alfonso… Didn't make it. He wanted to die peacefully, knowing that his task was completed…" Duke said. That made Skyler have tears on her eyes. The mad scientist was somehow close to her: He gave her powers, he treated her well, and didn't tried to rape her.

"But… What… task?" Skyler barely said.

"You, Skyler. He experimented with birds from all around the world, but none of them ever made it. But he then knew that one Elf Owl had the capability to use your powers, Skyler. That, was you." Fenn said. Skyler couldn't believe it. She wasn't the only one… Well, she wasn't surprised.

"But… Wait… Who has the other orb…? CURSE of Outrage?" Skyler asked.

"I don't know. But I do know one thing: Outrage made the orbs…. different. One orb is stronger than the other, while the other is… sneakier. The orb with power can make the controller enter 2 forms: 1 is the normal rage form, and the other is the evolved form. And the second orb… It made it for killing fast, and swift. But sadly, it didn't had that much… defense. The first orb was made for close and even long range combat. But the other one, was made for assassinations, but it was like the first orb: it entered rage mode. Looks like you have the first orb. The stronger of the two." Fenn said. Skyler was confused, but then, her idea to find her sister popped up.

"Thanks for the rescue, but I need to find my big sister…" She said.

"Wait. Leaving so soon?" Duke asked.

"Skyler. I know that you need to find your sister, but you can't fly. I noticed it because you could have flied to escape those guys, but… You didn't." Fenn said. Skyler knew it. She didn't knew how to fly, but she knew that no matter what, she would go and find her sister.

"Sorry Fenn. But I can't stay here. I need to find her…" Skyler said. She had a sad face at first, but she then had a determined face.

"Sorry, Skyler. (Closes Portal) But I cannot let you go." Fenn said.

"WHAT?! WHY?! WAIT… YOU WANT ME AS MUCH AS DOES GUYS DO, RIGHT?!" Skyler screamed. She was getting pretty mad, and her eyes were getting red.

"NONONONONO! THAT'S NOT WHAT WE MEANT!" Duke tried to say. But Skyler was at her limit.

"YOU ARE GOING TO LET ME GO, OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Skyler said.

"Kill us? How? You can't even fly, Skyler. Stay here, and we'll teach you, then you can go." Fenn said.

"Wait, we will?!" Duke asked.

"I DON'T CARE! I'LL KILL YOU IF I HAVE TO! **I'LL MURDER YOU!**" She screamed. Then, she entered her Outrage form, and charged at Fenn. Duke just moved slowly out of the way, while Fenn just stayed there.

"**I'LL KILL YOU!**" Skyler screamed, but Fenn didn't moved at all. When she was close to him, Fenn's body was on fire. He had something in mind, and Duke noticed, and when she tackled him, he made a fiery explosion that backed up Skyler, taking her off the Outrage form. She then fell into the ground.

After Fenn absorbed the remaining flames, he saw Skyler crying. He then walked to her.

"….. What are you waiting for? Do it. Kill me, rape me, or whatever you do... Like everyone else tried to do with me…" Skyler said with tears. Fenn just looked at her.

"….Do you think I'm like them?" Fenn asked. That caught Skyler's attention. "I'm trying to help you, but you refuse. You want to go after they gave you your powers, not even a day has passed." Fenn said. He then putted a wing on Skyler. "We care about you, Skyler. And we know that you need to find your sister, but going alone without training or even company, you are easy bait. Let us help you, and then you can go." Fenn said. Skyler looked at him. She still had tears, but she stopped crying. No one was that nice to her, aside from Alfonso. And she doesn't remember her parents. She dried her tears up and got up.

"(Sniff) Ok. But after this, you'll let me go. Ok?" She asked. Fenn looked at Duke. He nodded. He then looked at Skyler.

"… I promise. By the word of a True Phoenix. Oh, and Duke." Fenn joked.

"HEY!" Duke said. That made Skyler laugh. It has been long since she laughed. But now, she felt great. She had 2 powerful friends who would help her, and train her…

(1 year later)

"C'mon, Skyler. Flap your wings!" Fenn said.

"I'M TRYING. IF YOU WOULD TEACHED ME EARLIER, I WOULDN'T BE FALLING THIS MUCH!" Skyler screamed.

It has been a year since Skyler's training began. She first learned how to use her electric powers, her force field, Invisibility and her blue plasma. Speaking of plasma, she had the WORST aim in history. Her target was in front of her, her plasma went literally BEHIND HER! But in time, she learned. Sadly, her last training was flying. She needed to learn about close combat first before going into aerial combat. And that means: WORST AIM!

"FENN! IT TOOK ME A YEAR TO LEARN FIGHTING IN CLOSE COMBAT, BUT YOU DIDN'T HAD THE TIME TO TEACH ME FLYING?!" Skyler asked.

"First, call me Blue Phoenix. Second, yes. Outrages curse is specialized in close combat. So first things first. And by the way, I cannot teach you how to control your rage." Fenn said. Skyler was shocked.

"WHAT?! WHY?! YOU ARE THE MIGHTY PHOENIX, AREN'T YOU?!" She asked as she tried to fly up.

"Yes, but I'm not Outrage. You must know how to control your OWN anger. That's how Outrage is so dangerous. But sometimes, he gets pretty pissed off… But anyway, keep flying!" Fenn cheered up Skyler.

"_C'MON, SKYLER! FLY!" _Skyler thought. She then flapped her wings.

"Come on Skyler! Think of it! Think that after this, you could find your family!" Fenn said.

"_My family…"_ Skyler thought. She then flapped stronger, faster. And before she knew it, she was off the ground.

"WOW! AM I REALLY….!? WOW! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she soared in the air. But when she looked down, that made her scared.

"OH MY GOSH! WATER!" She screamed as she flew to land. She then landed and laid there for a while. Fenn then landed behind her.

"You're scared of the water?" Fenn asked.

"No… I'm scared of drowning." Skyler barely said.

"Well… Your training is completed. Coma back to BASE! I need to give you something." Fenn screamed as he saw Duke behind a rock. He gave him a thumbs up.

(Back at BASE)

"Fenn… I mean, Blue Phoenix… What is it?" Skyler asked him. He then made appear an armory, which made Skyler surprised.

"In this world, as you know, I can make appear around ANYTHING." He said. He then grabbed a weapon (/art/New-Life-Donatello-485957063).

"This weapon… Was passed from generation of Phoenix's, especially the Purple ones. The ROYAL ones. But looks like Blue beat them up. And now… (Gives it to Skyler) It's yours. DON'T SAY NO. You'll need it." Fenn said. Skyler grabbed it. She loved it!

"Thanks, Blue Phoenix. For everything." Skyler said, as she gave him a hug. Fenn wasn't surprised. He gave her back the hug, and opened a portal.

"Can I call you dad? I mean, I didn't had a dad since… Forever…" Skyler said, embarrassed. NOW Fenn was surprised. But he smiled.

"Call me whatever you want." He said.

"Ok, IDIOT!" Skyler laughed as she ran into the portal. Fenn laughed as well.

"Good luck, DAUHTER!" He responded. She turned to him and smiled.

"Goodbye, DAD." She said as she went to the portal.

**IT IS OVER! THE CHAPTER, of course, BUT IF YOU WANT A ORIGIN, DO MIND TO ASK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-+Hello there, Deathless and Phoenix's! In this new chapter, I added a new character to the story. PENGUIN557! *CLAPS*…. Still no clapping from you guys… (:I) And an old character from the Injustice: TOMADAHAWK! Well, not on this chapter, and yes Penguin, I will add you to deathless, but wait pls.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 3: The Prophecy. Oh. And another capture.

Skyler got out from the portal with her new weapon. But before she walked away, Duke stopped her.

"HEY! WAIT!" He screamed. Skyler turned around and saw Duke running towards her.

"Duke! What are you doing here?!" She asked him.

"Fenn told me to help you… On your journey… Man! You are truly fast!" Duke said, barely breathing. "Oh, and he told me to give you this." He said as he took from his bag (yes Duke, you have a bag) a scroll.

"The prophesy?! Why Fenn did gave you this?! And why ME?!" Skyler asked.

"Whoa, call down! Just read it, Skyler. It is time." Duke said. Skyler was surprised. The scroll of the prophesy…

(Flashback, 2 years before)

"_Blue Phoenix, what's that?" Skyler asked Fenn and pointed at a door who was in the middle of nowhere._

"_That, Skyler, is the door to a scroll. But not any scroll. The scroll of prophesy." Fenn said._

"_The scroll of prophesy?" Skyler asked. Fenn smiled at her and opened the door with just a swipe of his wings. When the door opened, it revealed a dark room, but in the middle of it, was a blue light coming from the sky and below it lied a pure gold statue of a crossed sword with an axe, a spear, a bow and various weapons. And over it, was a scroll. But not just any ordinary scroll. This scroll was inside a protector (Like the elder scroll from Skyrim) but it looked like it was glowing._

"_This scroll was made by my creator. (Points up) Heh, he always keeps secrets from humanity. He made them, but he doesn't trust them yet, not since Adan and Eve… But he made this scroll, so when the chosen one awakens, the Army shall rise." Fenn said._

"_Army? What army?" Skyler asked him. He just smiled._

"_In time, you will know, Skyler. You will know." Fenn said as he putted a wing on her shoulder and guided her towards the door…_

(End of flashback)

Skyler took the scroll. She was so anxious. So happy! So excited! SO- Disappointed. There was nothing. BLANK!  
"Just blank… JUST BLANK?!" Skyler asked him, pretty pissed off. Duke smiled.

"Oh, Skyler, Skyler, Skyler." Duke said, as he took the scroll. He then meditated for a few seconds and blue energy came out of him. "What you can't see… Your mind can." He said. Skyler was confused for a moment, but she understood one thing. She must meditate so that she can see the prophecy. She meditated, and finally entered a state where her rage was gone and she was… Blank. She was in the middle of darkness with Duke, and she then saw words on the scroll. Glowing ones.

"Huh?" She asked herself. She got close to it and looked at the scroll, and read it:

"_On the path of a close destiny, the most dangerous and powerful elements of this world will go on a search for the chosen one. There, they can be stopped only by the following things:_

_-The chosen one himself_

_-The unstoppable illness_

_-The ultimate warrior_

_-The beauty of the forest_

_-The miracle trio_

_-The eagle's eye_

_-The greatest friends_

_-The possessor of the dragon armor_

_-The little bird with a great spirit_

_-The beautiful red creature"_

Skyler looked at _'The bird with a great spirit'._ Could it be her? And where are the others?

"Duke… This is… Elements? There is going to be a war?!" She asked panicking, taking her out of her meditation. Duke remained silent.

"….. Skyler. Fenn told me to give you this so, if you find someone in your journey, that has the resemblance of anyone in the scroll, you must bring them here." Duke said. Skyler was worried.

"But what if… It's taken?! I can't hold that much responsibility!" Skyler said.

"What?! Who said I would give you the responsibility to CARRY it?! I will." Duke said. "I only gave to you so you can see the INSIDE and OUTSIDE." He continued.

"Oh." Skyler just said. She was relieved. She wouldn't carry the biggest responsibility in her life. "Ok, Duke. But we're losing time! LET'S GO!" Skyler screamed as she flew to the Jesus statue.

"Jeesh. Fenn was right. Kids these days." Duke said to himself. He then flew behind Skyler towards the Jesus statue.

After he got there, he didn't saw Skyler.

"Skyler?" He called out. '_Man, that girl is sure fast… But not this fast_' He thought. "SKYLER!" He called out again. When he was going to call out her name, he saw a truck, and humans loading birds in it. But he then saw OWLS taking over the humans. He then saw SKYLER knocked out and putted on the truck.

"SKYLER!" He screamed. He flew as fast as he could, but the truck was faster. He just followed it. Wherever it was going…

(?)

"Uh… My head." Skyler said as she woke up. She was in a cage, and the place was… Brown and dark. She then saw some Owls passing by. They had metal helmets, and she could only see their red pure eyes glowing. One of them saw her, and it called another one, but it looked like a 'she' and had no helmet on. She looked at her and flew towards her. Skyler got a good glimpse of her: A dark brown spotted owl. She got close to her, and saw her. She starred for a while, and she then showed her a drawing: It was Fenn! She pointed at the picture, then pointed at Skyler.

"Wait… You want me to tell you about him? Ha! In your dreams." Skyler said. The bird got mad. She then opened her cage, and walked towards Skyler. Behind her, the 2 owls that she saw were guarding the door.

The spotted owl pointed at the picture again. Skyler just kept quiet. She then scratched her. But Skyler took it like nothing. She smiled. "It's that all?" She asked. The spotted owl smiled. Then a bat came out of nowhere with bucket filled with blue rocks on its mouth. The spotted owl got out of the cage before the bat entered. He then putted the bucket inside. They then gave Skyler a one of the same rocks. They closed the cage. Then, the blue rocks began to glow and the rocks where somehow hurting Skyler. BADLY.  
"AUGH! WHAT IS THIS?! STOP!" Skyler demanded. But the spotted Owl smiled. The rocks continued to glow, but Skyler felt pain. And that pain turned into anger, and that anger was flowing on Skyler's body. She then began to change. Her eyes began to turn red and circles appeared on her wings.

"**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP!" **She screamed. Then, out of her body, it came out a red aurora and destroyed the cage, with the rocks in it. The owl was shocked.But she then smiled. When Skyler looked at her, she made the sign of 'follow me' and walked towards a door. She opened it and looked at Skyler. She was still on her rage form. But she calmed down after the owls made 2 lines and bowed at her. She was confused, but she walked towards the owl, and she opened the door and walked on.

Skyler looked at the room and saw the owl whispering something to another owl. The owl said something and the spotted owl bowed and walked away. The owl saw her and smiled. It was a barn owl, but SHE looked… Different.

"Well… If it isn't one of the two gifted ones. Or should I call you… Daughter of Outrage." The barn owl said.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHY AM I HERE?!" Skyler asked her. The barn owl smiled.

"Oh, don't worry little one. You are safe with us. My name is Nyra, leader of the Pure Ones. You are in our home." She said to Skyler with a Devilish smile. Nyra looked terrifying: She had pure white feathers, a red mark on her beak and eyes, and that LOOK that made you think she is going to rape you. (UGH!)

"And you must be?" Another owl said. A male one. Skyler looked at him, and he looked even MORE terrifying that Nyra: He looked like a barn owl, but he had a metal helmet on, and PURE RED EYES (I don't know how he really looks)!

"And you are?" Skyler asked him.

"Watch your tongue, little one. Everyone knows me as METALBEAK!" He roared, making all the owls bow. Skyler chuckled.

"Metalbeak? Yeah, and I'm a little red owl when I get mad. Oh yeah, I really am." Skyler joked. Metalbeak got mad and walked towards her, but Nyra putted her wing in front of him. He looked at her and remembered that Skyler had the GIFT. He calmed down.

"So… What is your name, little one?" Nyra asked Skyler.

"Sky… Call me Sky." She said.

"Sky, huh? Now tell me… You know the Blue Phoenix Lord, right?" Metalbeak asked her. Skyler looked at him.

"What do you know about him?" She asked him.

"Looks like a lot. But not enough." A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw HIM. The one who tried to rape her and killed Alfonso! Some pure ones tried to kill him, but he lifted his wing and red energy came out of it. Then, the pure ones hold their heads in pain and finally blood came out of them, and they fell. Lifeless. Skyler was shocked and scared.

"YOU! BUT HOW?!" Skyler asked him. He just smiled.

"You really think I would let you go that easily? After all, we are the gifted ones." He said with an evil smiled.

"WHAT?!" Skyler, Nyra and Metalbeak shouted.

"That's right. I AM THE SON OF OUTRAGE!" He screamed.

Skyler couldn't believe it. He was the second chosen one! OH NO!

(Somewhere close)

"So, you two ready?" Duke asked a male dark brown peregrine falcon with 2 katanas with a sniper rifle and a shuriken, and another male peregrine falcon with a tomahawk on his back, and a female Blue macaw (She has the control of red, blue, green, yellow dark and light ecos).

"Ready, Choncho?" Duke asked the dark brown peregrine falcon.

"Always!" Choncho answered.

"Ready, Tomada?" Duke asked the peregrine falcon.

"You know it!" Tomada answered.

"And you, Sorrel?" Duke asked the Blue macaw.

"If Tomada is, so am I!" She answered.

Duke looked at her in curiosity. "You know, you are WAY too young to be with HIM." Duke said.

"HEY!" Tomada and Sorrel said.

"Ok. Mission: Save Skyler. A small Elf owl. You may recognize her because she has brown crest feathers on her head which cover her right eye." Duke said.

"Whoa! There is a whole army down there!" Choncho said, as he scanned the area with his sniper rifle.

"Ok. We need a distraction. How about… Being taken prisoner?" Duke asked.

"No way man. Way too risky. We don't know what they can do." Tomada said.

"How about sneaking in?" Sorrel asked.

"Nah. Too obvious, and you heard Choncho. The area is WAY more guarded than we expected. How about-" Duke was about to say, but he was interrupted by Choncho.

"How about we use that army that's closing in?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's use the army that's clo- WAIT, WHAT?!" Duke asked him as he saw an army of owls closing in. Duke took Choncho's sniper and looked at the army.

"Hey!" Choncho said.

Duke saw the army: They had golden helmets and claws, but some of them had normal metal. They were guided by a snow owl (NOT ALEX) with a golden helmet that looked like a crown.

(Time stop)

"Yep. We're screwed." Superduke1000 said.

"You don't say?" Duke responded.

**Sorry for the late update. Had some problems on the way. BUT THEY'RE GONE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember when I told you that my problems are gone? Well, they're back like a sequel of Halo. IN AN ARMY! **

**That's right! School is back, and so are the exams, the homework, the book reports, and etc. Etc. **

**Things are going to be quite slow from now on. But were close to Summer Vacation. Sadly, dad wants me to go with him with my Super Cool brother and I'm Mexican, to his work, selling stuff around the country for THE WHOLE SUMMER! Well, not the whole summer, but a bit of it. A HUGE WASTE!**

**So I will write as much as I can, and we're closing in to the end. Well, not really… Only 6 or more chapters, or less… Or more… AND IM SICK! REALLY SICK! I have a cold… longest cold I had ever been for a week. Hopefully this would last 4 days…**

Chapter 4: SURPISE!

Skyler was shocked at what she had heard. The second son of Outrage wanted her RAPED and DEAD. Not only that, but she got caught by some mysterious owls who claim to be better than her.

But what mattered now is that she encountered her 'half-biological brother'. She couldn't even blink.

"What's the matter sis? Aren't you happy to see me?" He asked.

"I am not your sister! And how could I be happy after what you did to Alfonso?!" Skyler asked, nearly entering her rage form.

"Aww, c'mon sis. That man was a huge problem. He was just an obstacle to our destiny: CONQUER THIS PLANET!" He said.

"Conquer this- ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Skyler asked him. He chuckled.

"On the opposite, my dear sister. As you can see (shows rage coming out of his wing), we have powers that our 'father' was given by his 'father'. Of course, humanity was always greedy. They captured our father and used him in various experiments. But father was strong. He refused to be used as an item and escaped and murdered every single man in that secret military base. All, except one: Alfonso." He said. Skyler didn't looked surprised.

"Oh, he told you? My bad. That Alfonso saw everything: Who he was and who he gave our gift. That's right. He knew who father was going to give this gifts. He told him. What a fool… Father was going to kill him after, BUT NO! He had to be nice to the guy who saved his life! So I did father's work." He said. Skyler wasn't mad for some reason.

"Tell me: Why did 'father' chose us?" Skyler asked him. He looked concerned.

"I… I don't know… Father never told me…" He said.

"Wait… You talked to him?!" Skyler asked surprised.

"Yes. Sadly, he is disappointed in his own son… But he is happy for you: Kind hearted, calm, good looking… BAH! Father was happy for choosing you. But me… I was just the accident." He said.

"ENOUGH!" Metal beak screamed. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHO YOU ARE OR WHY IS SHE HERE! I WILL-" Metal beak screamed, until…

"GUARDIANS!" One of the pure ones screamed. Metal beak looked at the army of guardians who appeared, and smiled.

"Soren… PURE ONES: ATTACK!" He ordered. The pure ones flew towards the guardians, while Skyler flew off on the OPPOSITE direction of the battle. But his 'brother' flew towards her.

"You aren't going anywhere!" He screamed. He then tackled Skyler towards the ground.

"LET ME GO!" She ordered.

"My. You are soft. But, sadly, I only care of you to suffer!" She said as he entered his rage for and entered Skyler's mind. He was making images of her worst nightmares: Drowning while seeing everyone she loved dead while abandoned while in her rage form while being controlled and raped (MAN, THAT'S NASTY!).

Skyler was crying, but then it all disappeared, because Duke tackled his brother and started scratching him. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE: RUN!" He screamed. Skyler flew off where she was going. Duke smiled. "I told you to run." He said.

Skyler flew as fast as she could, but some pure ones where on her way. She prepared an attack, but the pure ones where head shot by 1 BULLET. "HUH?!" She asked herself. She saw a brown peregrine falcon with a sniper on a mountain.

"Headshot." Choncho said to himself. He then began shooting more pure ones, and he got lucky to shoot one in the eye.

Tomada and Sorrel charged and killed multiple pure ones. But Sorrel was being scratched, A LOT, and she nearly fainted cause the blood loss.

"Tomada… I can't…" Sorrel barely said. Tomada understood and took her were Choncho was.

"TAKE CARE OF HER! I'LL SAVE SKYLER!" Tomada screamed. Choncho nodded. He then rushed towards the castle to search for Skyler.

Meanwhile, Skyler was flying out of the castle. She began to dodge all of the pure ones, but she noticed her brother behind her. She flew faster and faster, but her brother was nearly close to her. He got closer, and closer, and closer…

But then, he was tackled by a HUMAN with black armor, who was tackled by another HUMAN with grey-blue armor. They fell on the ground, and her brother was below the one with black armor. It looked like a male, and the other female. He saw Skyler and screamed something, but he was then tackled by the female and entered a portal, and it then closed. Skyler's brother was on the ground, groaning in pain.

Skyler was confused, but she took the chance to escape…

(3 hours later…)

Skyler managed to escape from her brother and from the war. Sadly, she didn't saw Duke behind her. She was thinking, why Outrage chose her? And why his brother? And most importantly, Duke still lives?

All those thoughts were interrupted when she saw her father flying to her.

"DAD!" She screamed. She flew to Fenn and hugged him. He smiled.

"How are you, my little girl?" He asked her.

"Let me see… I was captured by a group of birds that wanted me dead, I was attacked by my very own 'brother' and an army appeared and saved my life, and Duke is nowhere to be seen, so… the usual." She said sarcastically. Fenn chuckled.

"The usual? Heh, always with the usual. Oh. Wait. I need to give you these." Fenn said as he extended his wing and on it there were 3 gems: a yellow one, a green one and a red one.

"Take these. These crystals shall help you boost your powers. The green one will help you on your normal magic. The yellow one will give you extra speed and agility, and more electric damage. And the red one… That one, you must find out. Anyway, where's Duke?" Fenn asked. Skyler looked at him.

"He… He tackled my brother and told me go… I think that he didn't make it…"  
"Nonsense! Duke is one of the strongest birds we know! He would never back down from a fight! He will be ok. And sorry if I'm not with you all this time. I have duties as a Phoenix. Secret duties… And remember Skyler. 'You can't fight against new enemies if you continue fighting against the old ones'. That's something that an old friend taught me…" He finished. He kissed her daughter on her forehead and flew off.

"Take care Skyler! And go north! You'll find the chosen one there!" Fenn screamed. He then opened a portal and entered it.

Skyler looked confused. Who is this chosen one? And where is he?

She then heard a noise. Someone fighting… She got closer to the noise and saw a Snow Owl and a military base hitting a sandbag, then a metal wall, then a bird. But Skyler noticed that the owl used his wing as a weapon. Somehow he turned it into a sword, a hammer, bigger fists and even a shield. And they were all made with a dark and red energy. Almost like the rage, but… Darker.

She got closer, but the owl spotted her. Fenn was looking from far.

"Who are you?!" He asked her with anger.

"Sorry! I'm just… Passing by. I heard noises and I came to investigate." Skyler said nervously. Fenn saw the owl and Skyler looking at each other. He then saw the snow owl. He was going to say something…

"Don't say it… DON'T SAY IT!" Fenn said to himself.

The snow owl looked at her for a while.  
"Why are you looking me like that?" Skyler asked him. The snow owl snapped and said it.

"YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" He said. Fenn slapped himself.

"He said it…" He murmured and opened a portal and disappeared in it.

Skyler blushed. "Thank you. You're… Handsome as well…" She said.

"Hey… What's your name?" Alex asked.

"My name? My name is…" She was going to say something, but was interrupted by a noise that came from the jungle.

"What was that?" Alex asked her. He prepared his wing, which turned into a sword and on the other a shield. But a red and black energy beam hit him, knocking him out.

"KID!" Skyler screamed. She looked where the beam came from, and grew Terrified: A creature with a black hood and cape, covering his body, was coming from the jungle. He had red and dark energy, like rage form, but this time the body WAS the rage. His head was weird, but she only saw its eyes and mouth. PURE WHITE EYES AND MOUTH. And his mouth was like a sharks (Monster mouth, pointy teeth, but his teeth were in rage mode!). Everything was red and black energy.

The creature looked at Skyler, smiled, and left out a terrifying screech. It charged at her and tried to hit her. Skyler dodged the attack. But he noticed that the creature had a pointy tail, and it smacked her with it. IT HURT!

Then, from the military base came out more birds with guns. One of the was their leader (You may know him ).

"Fire at that thing!" He ordered. The birds began shooting, but the creature didn't looked affected at all. Instead, it looked angrier than before. It charged at the soldiers and began killing them one by one, in many different and horrible ways. Skyler was shocked, but the leader ordered a full retreat, and looked at Alex.

"ALEX!" He screamed and charged his way to him, but was tackled by the creature. It smiled.

"YOU ARE A FOOL. A WEAK FOOL." It said. It then punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"HEY YOU!" Skyler screamed. The creature looked at her, only to receive a plasma ball on its face. It took it like nothing, but it looked angrier. It charged at her, and Skyler used electricity. It hit it, but it continued charging at her. She used a force field, but the creature BROKE it in 1 hit. It smacked her and launched her away.

She landed on a pond, and barely got up. "No… I CAN'T LOSE! NEVER! YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER!" She screamed as she entered her rage form. The creature got to her, and looked her. It smiled.

Skyler charged at it and punched it in the face. The creature was pushed off, but it got up quickly and delivered a counter hit. Skyler dodged it and launched a plasma ball at it, only to be deflected and she got hit by a red energy beam that came from the creature's hand. She got up, but the creature hit her with its tail and launched her to a mountain. She hit the mountain and was received by ANOTHER punch. The mountain chattered and Skyler came out of her rage form. She could barely see, and the creature opened its mouth. Skyler knew what was going too happened. She closed her eyes, and waited for the worst… But it didn't happened. The creature instead laughed. Skyler looked confused.

"YOU TRULY THOUGHT I WOULD KILL YOU?" It asked her.

"LISTEN YOUNG BLOOD. 2 DIDN'T RECEIVED MY GIFT. 3 DID!" It screamed and laughed. Skyler looked shocked.

"GOODBYE, DAUGHTER!" It screamed as it disappeared into the jungle. Skyler was scared. A third one… AND THAT WAS OUTRAGE?!

**OH. MY. GLOB! I mean: GOD! Who is this 3****rd**** one…? And why did Outrage attacked her own daughter? 1****st****: Alex, I let the 3****rd**** chosen one to you. And 2****nd****: I will let you know in the 5****th**** chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's make it short and brief. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and one more thing: I will not write a chapter for 2 weeks. Why? BECAUSE I WANT TO!**

**Nah. Just kidding. I will got to California to enjoy some vacation with my uncles that I haven't seen in years. So it would be fun. **

Chapter 5: Father and daughter.

Skyler was knocked out after the attack. She was lying on the ground. She was weak, tired, but most importantly, in pain. She saw so much in one day: Her brother, Outrage, an army of owls, ANOTHER army of owls, and her worst nightmares…

She could barely breathe, and the dark was coming. She needed a place to stay for the night. She looked around, and saw a perfect tree in the middle of the jungle. She tried to reach it, but something was wrong. She couldn't fly!

The battle between her and Outrage affected her wings somehow. She had no choice: She had to climb…

(Meanwhile, in another place)

The place was a desert… Roaring thunders stroke on the sands as the wind uncovered ruins that were buried for centuries…

Outrage entered the ruins, still thinking about her daughter, son, and the last gifted… He came out of his rage form, only to uncover a boy with a black jacket, pants, boots, gloves, and the hoodie that outrage had. He had black hair and red eyes. He walked for a while and saw a blue figure: It had the same body as the boy, but it had pure white eyes and it looked like it had no mouth. Its body was glowing blue (All of it) and it wasn't wearing clothes. It was standing in front of a relic, watching it…

"You're late, Rage." It said. Outrage chuckled.

"Heh, always with the sarcasm, eh Mana?" Outrage asked.

Mana kept silence. "You know that Dark can escape any moment now? His powers are… Increasing… In at a horrible rate." Mana said.

"Heh. By horrendous you mean?" Outrage asked. Mana kept silence again. He sighed.

"By horrendous, I mean at an extraordinary rate. Faster than anything I have ever seen… And why on earth are you using our controller?" Mana asked. Outrage got mad.

"What? Can't I use him for a while? After all, he likes me more than you!" Outrage replied.

"He doesn't have a favorite, rage. And you used him for almost killing your own daughter!" Mana replied.

"Well, I was testing her!" Outrage replied.

"Testing her is not nearly killing her, Outrage!" Mana replied as well.

"WELL LOOKS WHO'S TALKING?! YOU WANT TO FINISH THIS RIGHT NOW, MANA?! THEN WE WI-" Outrage screamed, but he was interrupted as a laughed covered the room. Mana looked at the relic, so as Outrage.

"It's that who I think it is?" Outrage asked him. Mana nodded. He then touched the relic, and it started to glow. Then, behind the relic, hieroglyphs began to glow and a wall was opening.

Behind the wall, was a chained man with a dark hoodie that covered all of its body. It was hanging, because it had chains on its hands and feet. It was inside an orb, inside another orb, inside an energy field.

Mana and Outrage entered the room. They walked towards the THING and stopped in front of it. It laughed.

"So… You finally give me a visit, huh? Nice of all of you… Hahahahahaha…" It said.

"Cut the chatter, Dark. Your powers are increasing at a rate that we haven't seen… Why is it happening?! TELL US!" Outrage screamed.

"Calm rage… But he is right, Darkness. Why are your powers increasing?" Mana asked Dark. He laughed.

"My, my… You never know what is coming, do you?" Darkness said.

"What? The battle of Armageddon? That's something that the chosen one will stop." Rage said. Dark laughed.

"No… That is just nothing… The day is coming… for us all…" Dark said with a smile. He had the same mouth as outrage (white) and eyes like mana (white as well, HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA!). Mana looked concern.

"Wait, you don't mean…"

"YES! JUDGEMENT DAY IS COMING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dark laughed like a psycho.

"IMPOSSIBLE! JUDGEMENT DAY IS NEVER COMING! IT WAS FORBIDDEN!" Outrage screamed.

"The rules have changed, rage… He is waking up… And we are all doomed! EXCEPT ME!" Dark screamed and laughed again. "And by the way… Where is that scroll that took my best men?" Dark asked.

"You will never find out, Darkness. But if judgement day is coming, we will require all the help we can get… Even yours." Mana said.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Outrage screamed.

"Hmmm… Finally… You finally ask my help… So hopeless you are without me? Hahahaha… I accept!" Dark answered with a smile… And a laughter that covered the whole room.

(With the Blue Phoenix)

"So Skyler fought against Outrage? Man, she must be suffering right now." A female Yellow Phoenix said to Fenn.

"You know Perry, you are literally spying on her, aren't you?" Fenn asked her. She chuckled.

"Hehe, you know I can't stop seeing her. She is so cute! And luckily, Outrage didn't kill her." Perry said.

"I know Felly. Outrage will not kill her for pleasure, but test her. She needs to become stronger… Things are not going to go well in the future. We all know that." Fenn replied.

"Yeah… Hey, I got a message from Carnox. His Pack is well, but they founded another relic." Perry said.

"Another? That's the 5th one this month… What could they possibly mean…" Fenn asked himself.

"Oh, and another from Felina." Perry said as Fenn snapped.

"And what was it?" He asked her. She just smiled seducible.

Perry got close to his beak, closer… closer… But Fenn stopped her.

"You know Felina would never tell anyone to kiss me." Fenn said. Perry laughed.

"I KNOW! BUT YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!" Perry continued laughing. Fenn sighed. He opened a portal and entered it.

He appeared at a temple. He walked towards the door and opened it, only to see 2 phoenix's fighting over each other: A white one and a Black one. They rolled, bounced, bit and smacked each other. Fenn sighed.

"STOP IT!"

"NO, YOU STOP IT!"

Fenn got tired of the fight quickly.

"Lala, Lolo, both of you, STOP." He ordered. The two Phoenix's stopped fighting and smiled at Fenn.

"BIG BROTHER!" They screamed as the flied towards Fenn and hugged him. He smiled.

"I can never get mad at both of you, can I?" He asked them.

"Big brother, Lala stole my cookie!" Lolo said (Lolo is the black Phoenix. He is kind, sweet, and brave. He is strong, but sometimes he's not smart, and likes to fight depending in some occasions. He hates Lala, but he cannot spend a neither a minute away from her. He promised, since a chick, that he will protect her no matter how he hates her. He became her personal bodyguard. And her own nemesis. But he feels something for her… Or that is what he thinks. In some occasions, he can eat your food while you are distracted. Oh, and in all occasions, HE LOVES TO EAT!)

"I did not! Lolo bit MY cookies!" Lala said. (Lala is the white Phoenix. She is kind, a little serious, but she is the smartest Phoenix you can find. She is not that strong, but she uses strategy at her favor. But in some occasions, Lolo can outsmart her in fights. She doesn't like to eat a lot, and she likes to keep her 'figure'. She is kind of a good liar. But she lies only in life or death situations. Or even if she wants to get out of trouble. She hates Lolo, but, mysteriously, she is like him. She can't spend a minute away from him. She sometimes thinks that she feels something for him, and even though they fight a lot, she will protect him from harm.)

Fenn chuckled. "You two are never going to stop fighting, are you?" He asked them. They both look at each other and then back to Fenn. They shook their heads. Fenn smiled. "Kids these days.

"So what brings you here, big brother?" Lolo asked.

"Well, I came here to see you two. But in the meantime, where's Katlyn?" Fenn asked them.

"She is over the shrine. Why?" Lala asked him. He sighed.

"There is something she needs to know." Fenn said. He then left Lala and Lolo and walked towards the shrine. They both look at each other.

"… HEY, IT'S THAT MY COOKIE?!" Lolo asked Lala.

"NO IT'S NOT! HEY, THAT'S MY COOKIE!" Lala replied. She pounced over Lolo and they began to wrestle.

Fenn began walking towards the shrine. It was a HUGE shrine of a Phoenix and under it there was a bird. A parrot to be more precise. Underneath both of them, there was a parrot wearing a weird tunic. Somehow, it was… meditating.

"Katlyn." Fenn said. The parrot turned around and smiled. She then ran over to Fenn and bowed.

"Blue Phoenix… Fenn… It's a pleasure to see you again!" She said as she hugged him. He sighed.

"You know… I cannot get used to be a phoenix." Fenn said. Katlyn left go.

"Sorry, Fenn. So what brings you here?" She asked him.

"It's about my daughter, Skyler. She had an encounter with her 'father'… I somehow need to make her forget about that. If she doesn't… She won't be ready for the elements." Fenn said.

"Oh my… That poor thing! She truly had to suffer… So… How to make her forget…" Katlyn asked herself. She began to think, and think, and think… Until she had an idea. "I know! How about you spend some time with her? As her TRUE FATHER!" Katlyn said happily.

"Spend some time with her? Katlyn are you sure?" Fenn asked her confused.

"Well… Your duties are to protect South America… But don't worry! Danger is FAR AWAY from it! Spend some time with her, Fenn! She truly needs you. Not as a master, but a father." Katlyn said.

"Hmmm. True. She never saw her parents when she was young… And had suffered for a long time. And by the way, we never had a 'Father and Daughter' time… Yeah. I'll do it!" Fenn finally said. Katlyn smiled.

"It's good to see that even the most powerful of birds is willing to be a father… And when shall I see blue and red baby phoenix's calling me aunt?" Katlyn joked. Fenn looked embarrassed.

"KATLYN! DON'T SAY THAT! Felina and I… Well… We won't have kids! Not now of course…" Fenn said embarrassed. Katlyn smiled at him. She hugged him.  
"Good luck, Fenn." She said and left go, and returned back to her meditating. Fenn opened a portal and entered it, thinking of what can he do with Skyler…

(Back with Skyler)

Skyler was sleeping on the tree she was barely to climb. She was thinking about who was the 3rd son or daughter to receive the gift… And what kind of powers would she or he have…

She was then interrupted when she heard her father's portal opening. She quickly got up and entered a defensive stance.

From the portal came out a familiar figure that looked just like…. FENN!  
"DAD!" Skyler screamed happily as she flew towards her father. Fenn turned around and smiled as her daughter hugged him.

"Hey there, sugar cube (Heh, first time saying that). Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Fenn asked her. Skyler looked at her wings after the hug.

"My wings… I can't feel them. Somehow, after the battle, Outrage wounded me. But instead of the body, he hit me in the wings. I felt them before, but now…" Skyler didn't finished, because her father was using a white flame to heal her. The flames covered her whole body, and disappeared after a few seconds.

"Better?" Fenn asked her. Skyler moved her wings a little, then flapped them, and she then flew.

"YES! And… Wait. What are you doing here?" Skyler asked Fenn.

"Well… After you had the battle…. I was disappointed with myself. I couldn't protect you. I cannot think of anything else…" Fenn said with a sad face.

"Oh, dad. You know you can't interfere with my battles. I must learn how to protect myself." Skyler said with a smile. Fenn smiled as well.

"Well… The reason I'm here is… I came here to….. (SAY IT FENN! SAY IT!) To have fun with you!" Fenn said with a chuckle.

"Fun?" Skyler asked with the most confused face Fenn has ever seen.

"Yes. You know, you must relax yourself Skyler. If you don't relax, you may get paranoid. And I don't want a paranoid daughter." Fenn said. Skyler laughed.

"Yeah, you may be right. So….. Where do we go?" Skyler asked him. Fenn didn't thought for it a second.

"Follow me." He said to her. He flew off, so as Skyler behind him.

(A few minutes later)

"Huff… Dad… I'm tired! When are we getting there?!" Skyler asked him.

"Skyler, we've been flying for a few minutes." Fenn replied.

"Well, it looks like we flew for HOURS!" Skyler replied. But she began to grow quiet after seeing a GIANT mountain. Fenn smiled and signaled Skyler to go to the top.

They both flew for a few more minutes until reaching the top. The top was flat, and it looked like someone was there. Not to mention the empty potato bags on the mountain.

"Darn it. I told Duke to clean this place." Fenn told himself. Skyler laughed.

"So, Dad… Why are we here?" Skyler asked him. He kept quiet until he made some rocks move telepathically. They joined and formed into a bigger rock. He putted it in front of Skyler.

"Ok. Skyler, after thinking it for a while… I have decided to teach you one of the most powerful move of all time: The Hyper Drive. Somehow, you have the capabilities and power to make it. I haven't seen it in a thousand years. It is one of the 12 forbidden moves of the Phoenix's. Taking the place of number 9." Fenn said.

"And what makes you think that I can make that 'Hyper Drive' with ease, dad?" Skyler asked him.

"With ease, no. But in time, you will learn. You are special, Skyler. VERY special. I know you can do it." Fenn said. Skyler wasn't sure. She can do many things, but use a forbidden Phoenix move? That's WAY out of her league!

"Now, I want you to go to that rock." Fenn pointed at a rock that was at the other side of the mountain. Skyler flew over it and stood there. The rock was big enough to hold only one of Skyler's claw.

"OK SKYLER! YOU JUST GOTTA CLEAR YOUR MIND! THINK NOTHING! THEN, WHEN YOU FEEL ENERGY INSIDE YOUR BODY, LIKE YOU WERE HYPED, CONCENTRATE YOUR MIND INTO YOUR WINGS! THEN, WHEN YOU SEE A BLUE BALL, DON'T FREAK OUT! LAUCH IT!" Fenn screamed from the other side.

Skyler wasn't sure of it. She began to clear her mind, but then… She saw her worst nightmares. She saw her friends, dead… A pool of blood… She, being nothing but a slave… And a dark figure consuming her… She fell from the rock, only to be grabbed by her father.

"Hey. You ok? Don't worry, I got you." Fenn said.

"Yeah… You have my butt!" Skyler screamed. Fenn blushed. He pulled her up.

"Sorry… Are you ok?" Fenn asked. Skyler just looked at him with fear.

"….. You had a vision, right?" Fenn asked her. She nodded.

"(Sigh) Listen, Skyler. Those visions… Are not real. They're just a part of your imagination… (Grabs her wing) Listen, you may not be a Phoenix, but you are my daughter. You are strong, brave, smart, and beautiful. Just like a Phoenix. If you can overcome your fear, you can overcome everything!" Fenn cheered her up. Skyler smiled. She nodded, and Fenn flew back where he was supposed to be.

"OK, YOU CAN DO THIS!" Fenn screamed. Skyler was nervous, but she began to grow confident. She began to clear her mind, but she began to see more images that broke her concentration.

_Don't pay attention to them… The shadows of the past…_

Skyler heard someone say that in her mind. It was not Fenn though… But she began to concentrate.

_Feel my power go to your veins… The true power of a true hero…_

Skyler's mind was completely blank, and her 3 crystals began to shine, circling her.

_Feel my gift… Use it well… _

She began to concentrate a blue ball on both of her wings…

_You are what you want to be… So show them… Shoe them what you can truly do…_

Her eyes were glowing… She was being surrounded by lighting…

_Show them… What a true Phoenix can do!_

She screams… And shoots a giant laser from her wings, not only destroying the giant rock, but making the mountain a bit more…. Smaller.

She continued to shoot it for 5 seconds… She then faints.

(A few moments later)

Skyler woke up. She had done it. She was able to make a forbidden move! But she felt weird… Where was she?

… IN A HOT SPRING?!  
"Hey! You finally woke up!" a voice said. Skyler turned around and saw Fenn in the water.

"DAD?! What happened? Where are we?!" Skyler began to ask.

"Wow. Calm down. You fainted. The forbidden move took a lot of energy from you. So I brought you here so you can relax. That's all." Fenn replied. Skyler sighed. But she felt nice. The water was warm, and her muscles were relaxed. And her wings… Were beautiful!  
"Ummm, dad… My wings?" Skyler asked him. He saw her wings and smiled.

"Looks like my remedy began to root fruits!" Fenn said. Skyler looked confused, but she saw his wings as well… They were just like hers!  
"Wait that remedy you gave me?!" Skyler asked confused. Fenn nodded.

"Told ya it would work. Why am I so handsome all the sudden?" Fenn joked. Skyler laughed.

"Congrats by the way. You finally did it. Now… You are ready." Fenn said.

"Ready? For what?" Skyler asked confused. Fenn got up and flew off.

"Follow me!" Fenn said. Skyler got up and flew towards him.

They flew towards a HUGE tree, in which a lot of birds were there. They began to talk and laugh for hours. But when Fenn landed on the tree, it became silent.

"Dad, why are we here? And who are these?" Skyler asked, refereeing to the birds.

Fenn moved towards a bird with a white robe which covered its face. He nodded, in which the bird nodded as well. It moved towards Skyler, and then 9 birds began to move towards her. They made a circle around her, and then, tiny fires began to float around them.

"SKYLER THE ELF OWL! By making a forbidden move from our ancestors. Not only you survived, but you showed potential as well. By here I declare you by the rank of: Phoenix Hatchling!" The bird shouted. Then, the fires launched themselves toward Skyler. Skyler began to burn… But she didn't felt anything. Instead, she began to feel something else…

When the fire stopped, she was surprised to see that not only her weapon changed, but herself too: Her weapon was now red, with gold on the blades, replacing the grey metal. The red covered the stick, and it looked like it was painted. But she knew that this metal was red, not thanks to the paint, but from the blood of who used it. Fenn told her about this weapon…

"Fenikkusu no chi, 'Blood of the Phoenix'. Use it wisely." One of the birds said.

Skyler nodded, and she saw that she had one red feather on her left wing and a blue one on the right wing. These feathers were hidden.

"You are the next generation of Phoenix's, Skyler. Tell NO ONE! Our secret must be hidden. But when your children come this world, they must know. Bring them here, and they will prove themselves to us, to show that they are truly gifted with the Phoenix's blessing. And your mate as well." One of the birds said.

Skyler bowed to them.

"Thank you…" She said.

"Skyler… Your journey is still beginning. You have the gift of Outrage, and the blessing of the Phoenix. With those two, your fears are gone. Without them, you WILL protect this world from the darkness that's coming. You have our gratitude, and you are our hope. We wish you the best of luck." The birds finished. Then, every single bird in the tree began to clap. Skyler was surprised. All this birds trusted her. They needed her help… No. The WORLD needed her help. She could have helped this people before, but she lacked one thing: Hope. She then smiled.

"Onward, dad. To victory!" Skyler screamed as she flew off.

"She is just like you, Fenn." One of the birds said. Fenn smiled.

"Yes… Yes she is…" Fenn said as he remembered how he exactly said that and flew towards the horizon when he was young…

"HEY SKYLER! WAIT UP!" Fenn said as he flew towards her new 'hatchling' of a daughter.

(1 hour later)

"Dad… Now what?" Skyler asked Fenn.

"Well… It's your choice. You can continue to look for your family, OR, you can help me save the world." Fenn said. Skyler looked at him.

"I… I don't know, dad. I mean, I'm still determined that my family is out there… Waiting for me. But… All those birds… They trusted me…" Skyler said with sadness. She was confused. It was either her family… Or the world…

"Skyler… You can make your own decisions… And believe me, those took me to become this." Fenn said as he pointed himself. Skyler chuckled. She then hugged him.

"Thanks dad." She said. Fenn smiled and hugged her back.

"I love you." She said. Fenn was a bit chocked. But he just enjoyed the moment.

"I love you too, DAUGHTER." Fenn said.

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Finally some father and daughter time! What is Judgement day? What will happen next? WHERE THE HECK IS DUKE?! ALL THOSE QUESTIONS ANSWERED NEXT CHAPTER!**

**BECAUSE I. AM. BACK!**

**Alex: AN THE OWL SAYS SO!**


End file.
